lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Corridor
This is the Dimensional Corridor. An isolated place, created by Tiamat. :--Grail tablet for the Dimensional Corridor The Dimensional Corridor (次元回廊, Jigen Kairō) is a field within the ruins. Despite bearing the characteristics of a backside area (the backside bats, requiring Antarctic Adventure and Comic Bakery to teleport to, etc.), it's actually the frontside equivalent of the Endless Corridor. Its location in the backside is, according to the game's background story, the result of Tiamat's powerful magic. The Grail does not work in this area, and as such, the player cannot teleport out of here. He or she will need to use the one-way door into the Endless Corridor beforehand. *'Area number:' 8 *'Background music:' "Death Game" *'Enter from:' Twin Labyrinths *'Exit to:' Endless Corridor *'Boss:' Tiamat **Tiamat is the only boss in the game that is found in the backside of the ruins. *'Sub-Boss(es):' Girtablilu, Raham, Urudimmu, Storm, Bashumu, Creel, Ox, Mushumahhar, Dragon, Mushussu ("Shirrush"), Ugallu Overview This level is themed after Japanese shrines, with the characteristic roofs dotting the background. Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps Hidden Thing: Gradius 2 ROM Location: Dimensional Corridor E-7 Examine in the very center of the pool of water at the base of the room. Hidden Thing: King's Valley Disk ROM Location: Dimensional Corridor B-6 The top-left platform crosses behind the left waterfall; examine behind the waterfall. Hidden Thing: Gradius 2 Beta ROM Location: Dimensional Corridor A-4 Defeat the Mushufushu (Sirrush) twice and examine its remains. Be sure not to leave the room before it respawns! Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Dimensional Corridor C-7 Simply leap onto the central pillar. Puzzle: Get the Life Jewel Location: Dimensional Corridor D-1 Use the Dragon at D-2 as a platform to reach D-1. Use the Lamp of Time to freeze the falling block near the bottom of the screen and use it as a stepping stone to reach the pedestal on the right side. Place a weight there to open the treasure box below. Make sure not to defeat the Dragon at D-2 before collecting the Life Jewel, as it will be impossible to reach after! *Note from User:Glenn_Magus_Harvey : It's technically possible, but you'll have to get knocked onto the upper platform by one of the regular enemies or one of their shots, which is MUCH more difficult. Puzzle: Get the Ankh Jewel Location: Dimensional Corridor C-7 Simply leap onto the central pillar. Puzzle: Get the Angel Shield Location: Dimensional Corridor B-3 Defeat all of the enemies in the room three times. In between each of these attempts, defeat another sub-boss in the Dimensional Corridor. Puzzle: Get the Magatama Jewel Location: Dimensional Corridor D-3 Defeat Tiamat. Easter Egg: Doll (Minmay Doll) Location: Dimensional Corridor C6 Hit the upperrightmost wall until it gives away, revealing a doll. You cannot collect it, and it does not do anything. *This derives from a hidden character in a shoot 'em up game "Thexder", originally a character in a Japanese animation "The Super Dimension Fortress Macross". Shops None Trivia *The glyph on the wall in the room C-3 reads "Ichiji tobashi-de yome!" (一字飛ばしで読め!), meaning "Skip every other character to read." In the Japanese Version, this tells how to read the tablet on the right side in the room D-5. The tablet shows an indirect clue to solving the puzzle in the room B-4. But in the English version, a direct clue is substituted for it. Category:Fields